Balance
by Gameralex
Summary: Kai travels to Beacon to seek aid in honing his abillities.


Kai Richards was running out of lien once again. He only had 100 lien left and had yet to reach his destination: Beacon, the most well know school for hunters and huntresses. Kai had been traveling to the school for some time now, 5 weeks to be exact. Kai was wearing a blue hooded cloak with a red shirt and blue jeans and black leather combat boots underneath, on his hip was a small silver cube and on his back was single strap backpack. He had just arrived at the city of vale, via boat, the smell of fish still fresh in his nose. "I gotta say, this cities already looking impressive."

"Perhaps I should find a map [rumble] oh, I guess I should find a place to eat first." He walked into the city a bit until he came across a café. "Welcome to Bliss Café, what can I get you?" The barista greeted. Kai looked over the menu "I 'll have a egg salad sandwich and a black coffee please." "Alright that'll be 5 lien" Kai placed 5 lien on the counter while the man began making his sandwich. "So are you new around here?"

"Yup, how'd you guess?"

"Just a hunch." He handed Kai the sandwich "here you go sir and,welcome to vale."

"Thanks, have a great day."

Kai left the shop and began to walk towards a small shop at the end of the road to ask for directions and possibly a map. As he got closer to the store a man suddenly flew trough the window and slammed into Kai knocking him over and causing him to spill his coffee all over himself and drop the sandwich "oh crap that burns!" Kai said as he threw the unconscious man off of him. He look towards the store and saw a girl standing in front of him offering her hand. She was 2 years younger than Kai, she had medium length black hair with red highlights. She was wearing a black blouse and combat skirt with a red trimming as well as a red cloak/hood and a ammo belt "sorry about that, Are you ok?" She asked

"Yea thanks." Kai noticed movement at the store and saw five men in identical black suits wielding guns and machetes but there was one man wearing a white suit who seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Who are they?" Kai asked as he placed his right hand on the number pad on the cube.

"I don't know" the girl responded as she unsheathed something from her lower back "but right now their thieves". The object which Kai thought originally was a suitcase expanded into a large mechanical scythe with a gun chamber in the top, which the girl easily swung around and stabbed the blade into the ground.

'Impressive' Kai thought as he typed the number "002" into the keypad. A set of gauntlets, boots and a mask appeared on Kai, the armor was black in color with white veins running along them that emit light as they seemed to flow. The man in white observed quietly "oo kaay" he then turned to his associates "get them!" He said in a annoyed tone.

The five rushed towards the two. The girl swung herself around using the scythe as a base and kicked the first thug in the face while Kai rushed his first opponent, he grabbed the machete mid swing and knocked the man out with a right hook to the head.

The girl fired a shot that propelled her scythe in a circular motion, the back of the scythe connected with another mans head, knocking him unconscious.

Kai went in for his next target, the man raised his gun to fire but Kai kicked it from his hands before he could pull the trigger Kai then followed up with 3 rapid punches to the torso, cracking the mans ribs and finished with a punch to the face. The last man standing began to fire on the girl with a machine gun. She reacted by firing her gun to propel herself away. Kai ran to the man and tripped him with a sliding kick followed by a strong punch to the chest to launch him into the air, the girl took the opportunity to launch herself up as well and smash the man into the ground. She landed next to Kai facing the man In the white suit.

"Nice work" Kai said

"Thanks for the help" the girl responded.

"No problem"

"Well red I think we can say this has been an eventful evening" the man started "and as much as I'd love to stick around" he raised his cane and the bottom popped open " I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He fired a ball of fire at the girl. Kai stepped in front of her before it got to close. "NO!" The girl shouted but she saw Kai was fine. Instead of hitting him the blast had hit a barrier of golden light, the same light that was being emitted from his hands. Kai lowered his hands and as he did the barrier also fell.

Kai looked around to try and find where the man had gone, he saw him climbing a ladder to the roof of a building behind them. " he's getting away c'mon" Kai said as he gave chase. The girl though surprised by what she had seen was still composed and ran after him. She decided to take a quicker way up and propelled her way up to the top of the roof while Kai took the ladder. Once Kai reached the top he saw a red crystal land at the girls feat from a VTOL carrying the man in white who was aiming his cane at the girl. "I'm not gonna make it this time" he said as he started sprinting to block the blast but before it hit her, another barrier appeared in front of her. The barrier was purple and resembled a magic sigil, it was Being held up by a woman. The woman was blond with pale skin, she was wearing standard female business outfit and a black cape with purple inlay, she was holding a baton which she waved again and sent purple bolts into the vtol. The bolts made contact and shook the VTOL, Kai meanwhile was moving closer and saw a woman taking place of the man they were originally chasing. Kai couldn't quite tell what the woman looked like, all he could see was a series of glowing tattoos and her silhouette. The woman with tattoos fired at the blond who blocked with another sigil , splashes of molten liquid landed on the floor. The liquid glowed causing an explosion, the blond dodged it and sent shards of concrete spiraling towards the VTOL.

Eventually the tattoo clad woman dispersed the debris and the VTOL began to retreat, the girl saw this and morphed her scythe into a firing only mode while Kai reached into his cloak and pulled out a large magnum revolver, it was silver in color with a blue tinted rose engraved into the side. The girl began firing and Kai focused energy into the revolver and fired. Most shots were blocked by the woman while others made contact with the hull of the ship but with a final blast of fire from the tattooed woman the ship finally got away.

The brunet turned to the woman with an eyepatch "Wow! Your a huntress! Can I get your auto graph?"

Half an hour later...

Kai was sitting in a interrogation room with the scythe wielding girl he now knew was named Ruby Rose and a stern looking Glinda Goodwitch standing over them who Kai had found out was a huntress from Beacon. They had introduced each other on the ride to the police station. "I hope you both realize that you your actions tonight will not be taken lightly" Glinda began

"We were trying to help" Kai cut in

"You put yourselves and others in great danger" she continued

"They started it!" Ruby added.

"If it were up to me I would send you both home with a pat on the back" Ruby and Kai relaxed a bit "and a slap on the the wrist" Glinda hit the table with her baton causing ruby to flinche and squeak, Kai's eyes widened in surprise "but there's someone here who wants to speak to you."

A man then entered the room holding a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee, he was wearing a black suit with a green tie underneath, his hair was white and his eyes were green behind his glasses. Kai and Ruby immediately recognized him as Proffeser

Ozpin the head master of beacon academy. "Ruby Rose" he said as he examined her "you have silver eyes"

"Umm" Ruby said confused

"And Kai Richards, so your the 'Arch Angel' I've heard so much about"

"The what?" Kai asked

"I'll tell you in a moment but first were did you two learn this" he nodded to the screen which showed footage of Kai and Ruby fighting the thugs.

Ruby spoke first "I learned at signal academy"

"They taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular"

Ozpin placed the cookies in front of the pair. They glanced at each other before cautiously taking one. After the first they both began to scarf them down out of hunger.

"It's just that I only know one person who fought like that" the professor said thoughtfully "a dusty old crow"

Ruby perked up at the name "tach my uncerr" she said with a mouthful of cookies

She swallowed "sorry, that's my uncle crow, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, but now I'm all like..." Ruby began making karate type movements and sounds. Kai chuckled at the adorable display but quickly stopped when turned to him "And how about you Mr. Richards?"

"I was trained by my sensae Urahara in various weapons and control of what he said were divine abilities"

"I know him and it seems he was correct"

'Correct about what?' Kai thought

Ozpin turned his attention back to Ruby "So what is an adorable girl such as yourself attending a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well" she began "I want to become a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters"

"Yes"Ruby responded "you see I only have two more years at signal and then I'm going to apply at beacon, see my sister is applying this year to become a huntress and I want to become a huntress because I want to help people since my parent taught us to help people and so I thought I might as well make a career out of it, i mean the police are fine but hunters and huntresses are just so much more exciting and romantic and there just so uuuuuaaaa, you know?"

"And how about you Kai you are not a part of the school but you've already given a fine demonstration of your abilities, what reason do you have for learning to fight like this from Urahara."

"I want to help people as well or rather to protect them, in fact the reason I came to vale was to become a hunter and help protect people."

Ozpin looked at both of them as if he were examining them "do you two know who I am?"

Ruby was the first to answer "yes, your the head master at beacon professor Ozpin."

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you"

"Howdy"

He looked at Glinda who now showed an air of concern. "And do you both want to come to my school?"

"More than anything"

"Absolutely"

"Well ok then, miss Rose you head to Signal and pack your things , an airship will be leaving for Beacon tomorrow at seven thirty."

Ruby looked like she was about to burst but let out a controlled "thank you sir." And walked out but from the hall you could hear a excited squeal. Kai chuckled again "So then Mr Richards you are are also going to attend my school but first I need to know how much you know?"

"What do you mean?"

Ozpin smiled "do you know what the 'arch angel' is?"

"Urahara mentioned it but he never really explained"

"Then allow me, you are what is known as the Arch Angel, a person chosen by God to wield divine abilities."

"Urahara taught me about the abilities and their source but I didn't know there was a title to it.

Has this happened before?"

Ozpin nodded "only once, when man first encountered Grimm and had no way defending themselves, God chose one man to defend the rest of mankind."

"I see" Kai responded "So then what do you want from me?"

"I would like to offer you a place at my school, you will be able to hone your skills to their fullest."

"I accept your offer but... Professor the last time there was an Arch Angel humanity was in danger does that mean ...?" Ozpin sighed

"Yes Urahara and I believe that if another Arch Angel has been chosen then there must be a reason and if that's the case then we could be in danger."

Kai thought for a moment he had just been given a lot of responsibility but there was still one more issue.

"I know it's a lot to take in" Glinda began "But you must understand your responsibility. In addition me an professor Ozpin have been informed about a condition."

"He told you about Shade didn't he" Kai said

"Yes, "Ozpin began "Urahara told us about your ability to control shadows and about the price that came with it. I need to know that if your going to attend my school that you can keep him under control."

"I promise you that after the training I did I will keep him under control."

Ozpin examined Kai , he was looking for any sight that Kai was unsure or nervous but he could see Kai was telling the truth or at least what he believed was the truth."very well then, you can join beacon. Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

Kai nodded with a smile across his face"yep I saw a hotel just down the road on my way here"then well see you and Ruby tomorrow."

The next day Kai went to the airship dock. "Hey Kai!" Kai turned to see Ruby jogging towards him "Hi Ruby, you ready to go?"

"Mhmm I have everything I need" she said nodding at her luggage."OOO!, this is so exciting" Ruby said.

"yup, I can't wait to see the school" Kai said

They waited silently until Ruby started to get antsy "I was wondering, Can I see your weapon?"

"My weapon?"

"Sorry, I just really like weapons." She said sheepishly

"Oh no worries" Kai punched in "002" onto his keypad, summoned his armor and removed a gauntlet to hand to Ruby "I like weapons a lot too, this one is named Beowulf."

Ruby took hold of the gauntlet and admired its design "It lighter than I thought" she commented . Ruby examined the veins closer as the light within slowed down and eventually stopped glowing "I think, it's out of dust" she said as she taped her finger on the veins.

"It doesn't run on dust, look" he said as he also touched the vein which caused it to begin glowing once more.

Ruby grew more excited and began to bombard Kai with questions "Howdidyoudothat?, isitthesameaswhatyoudidlastnight?, canyouteachmehowtople-" Kai waited until she had to take a breath and chuckled again "ok I'll explain later but right now it looks like we're off." He said as looked at the airship arriving. Ruby had been so enthralled with the weapon that she hadn't noticed the crowd of students that had arrived to wait for the airship as well. She looked around to try and find her sister but to no avail. Once they were onboard, Kai was going to begin explaining his ability to Ruby when a yellow flash suddenly ran past him an wrapped a firm hug around Ruby. Kai turned to see who it was and saw it was a girl. She was about seventeen years old. She had long, unkept, golden yellow hair and she was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small golden buttons. She also had a black belt with a pouch attached and below that was a black pair of short shorts and a white back skirt. The only notable accessories was a orange scarf around her neck. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The girl said as she squeezed tighter. "Please stop" Ruby said as she gasped for breath. The girl stepped back "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis it was nothing." Ruby had a light blush on her cheek due her embarrassment in front of Kai.

The blond turned and saw Kai "Ooooh I get it." She said "and who are you?" she asked Kai with a mischievous grin. Kai smiled and held out a fist "I'm Kai Richards, I take it your Ruby's sister?" The blond accepted and bumped her fist into his "Yup!, Yang Xiao Long"

"Nice to meet you" Yang and Kai turned their attention back to to Ruby "so why are you selling yourself short? I was fighting with you and we kicked everybody's butts"

"It wasn't that great though.." Ruby responded

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

Yang said

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you?" Kai asked

"Yea aren't you excited?" Yang added

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby said "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang put an arm around her Sister "But you are special."

The trio turned their attention to a news broadcast being shown on a screen the reporter was talking about the criminal Ruby and Kai had fought the other night, his mugshot was on screen "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." After the images changed to a Faunus civil rights protesters holding signs saying " we're not animals!" the news caster spoke about the white fang interrupting the ceremony before the news feed was cut off by a hologram of Marie Mjölnir "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"My name is Marie Mjölnir"

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses..." Yang pulled Kai aside "Can I help you?" Kai asked a little confused.

Yang crossed her arms and gave Kai an intimidating glare "So Kai, what exactly are you to my sister?"

"Huh, we're acquaintances I guess. Why?"

Yang stared for a moment longer "O.K. Just curios"

She said in cheery tone though Kai didn't completely believe her. Before either of them could ask the other a question Ruby had found them again. "Guys, look!" She gestured to the window. Kai looked, the view was amazing, from their altitude they could see all of vale "I can see signal from here" Ruby exclaimed " I guess we're not to far from home after all."

"Beacons our home now" Yang said

Kai smiled, it had been a long time since he could truly call something home but he hoped that what Yang said was true and that one day Beacon could be called home at least for the time he was there. Suddenly a heaving sound was herd behind them. The trio turned and saw a blond boy running for a trash can with a bit vomit dribbling past his hands. "I guess the views not for everyone" Yang said

Kai looked at the mess "Uh, Ruby?" Kai said while he pointed to her shoes.

Ruby looked down and saw vomit had splattered on her shoe she immediately freaked out "eww Yang get it off!"


End file.
